Content addressable memory is a type of computer memory that permits high speed searching operations. A CAM may search its entire memory in a single search operation responsive to receiving a data word. If the data word is found, the CAM returns a list of one or more storage addresses where the word was found. Thus, a CAM may be a hardware embodiment of an associative array.